midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowie
Bowie was an angel in Midnight, Texas. She was a regal, formidable angelic warrior with an extensive history with Joseph Strong, having been his mentor in the past. Bowie hunted him down to find out why he decided to abandon their demon-hunting cause. Unlike other angels, she couldn't care less about humans but is overly passionate about hunting demons. Backstory Bowie has been an angel for at least a millennia and was described as "ancient". During which time, she became a bounty hunter and an expert at battling demons. As time progressed, her hatred for demons grew, as did her love towards killing them. Towards the 10th century, she would eventually go on to mentor Joseph Strong in the art of demon hunting and why it was that they were superior. With the opening of the veil, nothing was left in its wake but smoldering flames and arid land. Bowie stood atop a hill, and she celebrated their victory. There was no better feeling to her than having slaughtered demons. However, Joe wasn't quite sure of how he felt, though he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as his mentor. She had been fighting demons for thousands of years. She explained to him that the first time was always difficult, but after doing it an efficient amount of times, he'd gain skills and confidence. Only then will their task of killing demons become more pleasurable. The group that they had just killed out of the veil were rough, but Joe handled them bravely. He appreciated Bowie saying so. While this was their first battle together, it wasn't their last. She would eventually view Joe as her prized pupil and bragged about his skills and bravery. This would make his betrayal all the more devastating, after he fell in love with a half-demon, name Chuy, and left the fold. Following after Joe, she fell from the fold and hunted Joe, seeking revenge for his treachery and betrayal in her eyes. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Angel Heart, Bowie walks the quiet Texas road, passing the one-mile sign to Midnight as she relays the tale of her and Joe's relationship to her male companion. She taught Joe everything she knew, but that apparently meant nothing to him since he just up and left without so much of a goodbye. However, he recently popped back up on her radar, which led her to Midnight. She looks to her male companion, asking what brought him to Texas. He explains that he was in Shreveport when he felt the powerful pull to Midnight. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be making it there because he was a demon, the scourge of the universe. Bowie truly believes that the world would be a better place without his kind. This angers the demon, he approaches Bowie in a hostile manner, though he is unaware that she is an angel. Using her angelic light, which was a bright white ray of light emitting from her hands, Bowie rips out the demon's heart out, before spreading her wings and flying away. She makes it to Midnight by sunrise. Her first stop is the wedding chapel. She asks Rev if he knew of a blond-haired man named Joseph. If Rev did know him, he would be a parishioner, meaning he couldn't disclose any information. Once a man of the cloth realizes what Bowie is, they generally co-operate without much hesitation. They meet each other's stares, though Rev is a man of few words, he grabs the wooden stage podium, and smashes it against Bowie. She shoves Rev against the wall, reading his mind as her angelic light emits from her palm. Bowie tells Rev that she was wrong about him. He wasn't a man of the cloth, he was neither human nor animal, he was nothing. She then throws him relatively easily into the window, rendering him unconscious. After storming out the chapel, Bowie notices a tattoo shop and the ironically named, "Strong Angel". In hindsight, it was a dead give away. Concluding that this is Joe's residence, she kicks the front door in, as well as the door to the upstairs studio, but Joe was nowhere to be found. Having checked the tattoo shop, Bowie heads over to the Gas N Go, yet another unsuccessful stop. Noticing how Manfred changes direction as she walks towards him, Bowie knocks on his trailer door, hoping that he could explain why he hid after seeing her on the street. Manfred claims that he was avoiding her. He was going for a walk, but decided against it. She asks if he knows Joe. Not well, Manfred replies. She forces her way into the trailer, discovering a large number of artifacts and objects typically associated with fortune tellers and people of that nature. Growing impatient with each passing moment, Bowie looks into Manfred's mind, though she is unsuccessful in retrieving any information from his mind due to so much clutter. Manfred claims that he takes pills because he hears voices and sees things. He can't always tell what's real and what's not, much like his current discussion with Bowie. One handed, she lifts Manfred by his throat, and slams his head on the ceiling to prove to him that she was real. Before exiting the RV, she comments on just how much she hates Midnight. That night, still unsuccessful in her search for Joe, Bowie enters Home Cookin', and reads Madonna's mind. However, Rev and Creek interrupt. Bowie recognizes Creek having previously seen her in Manfred's mind. Bowie looks into Creek's mind, and what she finds allows her to take control of the situation. She calls Manfred from Creek's phone to inform him of her capture, as well as many Midnight locals, including Rev and Madonna. Bowie tells Manfred that Creek is far from okay. She's sad, and just a tad depressed. She gives Manfred thirty minutes to find Joe or else people will start to die. Although, angels don't usually hurt humans, Bowie was having a particularly frustrating day. She hands the phone to Creek, instructing her to tell Manfred that she loves him. Should Manfred fail to bring Joe, Creek will be the first to die. She orders Creek to get her a drink of whiskey. Madonna volunteers to get the drink in Creek's place, only asking that she be left alone. However, after a voyage through Madonna's mind, Bowie knew where she got the money to pay for Home Cookin', and unless Madonna wants this to become public knowledge, her best option was to sit down and shut up. As Creek brings over her drink, Bowie says to her at least her mind is off of it. Between her father and evil kid brother, she knew what Creek was thinking, that it was her fault because she allowed it to happen. The truth is, it was Creek's fault, or so Bowie claims before the Rev interjects. Bowie turns her attention to him, wrapping her hands around the Rev's head, and asking Creek if she wanted to hear what it sounded like when Connor's neck snapped, though she has no actual interest in killing the Rev. She was merely entertaining herself. Given her anger issues and her behavior, Rev concludes that she's fallen. Bowie places the blame for her anger issues on Joe, who is heard calling out to her from just outside the restaurant. Bowie brings Creek out with her for good measure. She's been waiting for a long time to confront Joe. It was finally happening, and the moment was far sweeter than she ever imagined. Joe questions when she began harming humans, and she replies that it was around the same time he started hiding behind them. She confesses to falling, much like him, she was a soldier without a country. The restrictions and rules that angels are expected to abide by became too overbearing for her to continue to follow. She recalls her and Joe on this very ground a millennium ago, battling demons. This was before he betrayed her, though Joe claims that he simply chose love over war. He threw away everything he was for a demon, but Joe was never who she wanted him to be, so he pleads with her one last time not to go through with it. Alas, Bowie was not known for having compassion and mercy, nothing would deter her from killing Joe. Fiji and Manfred open a portal to hell, then signaling Lemuel, who runs out from behind a truck, and pushes Bowie towards the portal, but they didn't account for Bowie using her angelic light to destroy it. Manfred pulls an ancient, rotting finger from his pocket, calling to his ancestors for assistance, but to no avail. She knocks the finger out his hand, and then decides to read his mind. She outright laughs in his face having seen his thoughts. Manfred believes that he's going to stop hell from consuming the entire town. He had a really inflated sense of self. Bowie grabs Manfred, bringing him to the center of the road to confront Creek. Having read Creek's mind, Bowie knew exactly what she thought of Manfred. He was a scam artist. Admittedly, he could see ghosts, but he wasn't very helpful. Creek was angry with him. What is the point of screwing the town psychic if he's not even going to give you a heads up that you're living with a serial killer i.e. Connor. Bowie utters that he failed her just before Joe swoops in and knocks her out of sight. Bowie spreads her wings, as does Joe. The two angels take flight and charge towards each other, resulting in a battle that begins in the sky but ends in the chapel as the two of them crash through the roof of the church. Joe apologizes for hurting Bowie, but her aggression stems from humiliation. Bowie and Joe trade blows from end to end of the chapel, though she is clearly the superior one. Joe was her top student, someone she bragged about until he ran off with a demon. Joe says that he'd do it again, which infuriates her. After delivering a couple more blows, she throws him outside the church, where they are joined by the Midnighters. None of them had ever seen an angel die before, but it is a sight to see, she explains. With her angelic light flaring, Bowie prepares to kill Joe, but Chuy intervenes. Unfortunately, he has transformed into his demonic form, making him a far more dangerous adversary. He jumps on top of Bowie, and blood gushes out her mouth as he tears into her neck, killing Bowie, which led to a subsequent bright purple explosion. Personality Bowie had a complex, overconfident and self-righteous perspective of her angelic nature. She believed herself, and others of her kind, to be superior beings, especially to that of demons as they were all evil. Due to her beliefs, she claimed that killing demons was a great service and after millennia of demon-killing she relished the fight and had "fun" in killing. Eventually, her beliefs clashed, so much so that she developed deep anger issues, and, viewing the restrictions and rules of that of an Angel as too much, she left and became "fallen". Skills Bowie possesses the skills of a standard angel in Midnight, Texas, such as flight, enhanced strength, and angelic light; Joe also states that she's ancient and way more powerful than that of himself, an angel of approximately 2000 years old. She has demonstrated mastery of her abilities on several occasions. She has shown the ability to grow large white wings from her back on multiple occasions, which allow her as well as any other angel, fallen or not, to fly. After being attacked by the Rev, a well-known weretiger, she single-handedly and effortlessly disposes of him. An ability that she did not shy away from using was mind reading. She took advantage of several Midnighters through this method. Beyond her angelic skills, Bowie is also a skilled fighter, both on and off the ground, presumably using this skill in both demon and non-demon battles. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels